El destino en mis manos
by Butterfly Shine
Summary: Percy creía que luego de lo de Gea, al fin podría tener una vida normal. Hasta que una mañana Rachel anuncia que ha podido reconstruir una profecía de los libros sibilinos sobre unos gemelos hijos de Poseidón; creía que podría bajar la guardia hasta que conoce esa misma mañana a una misteriosa chica igual a él.
1. Separación y reencuentro

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan y la editorial correspondiente.

* * *

><p>Separación y reencuentro.<p>

"_Debo protegerlos_" pensó el dios desesperado; no creía tener demasiado tiempo. Se encontraba en un hospital gratuito congestionado por la cantidad de gente, estando en uno de los pasillos medianamente vacíos por tratarse del área restringida para médicos. Aunque no era Hécate, la niebla lo protegía lo suficiente para que ningún empleado lo mirara dos veces.

Esto no era demasiado normal; no solo por la parte del dios preocupado, sino por el hecho de donde se hallaba. Poseidón era rey de los mares, su influencia de poder no se encontraba en algún punto de Nueva York que era donde estaba ahora; sin embargo no importaba, tenía una misión que cumplir.

Zeus les había prohibido interactuar con sus hijos e interceder en sus vidas, pero eso era lo de menos, si se enteraba que había roto el juramento-aunque se sabía que él ya lo había roto-no perdería el sueño por volar en pedazos todo el edificio. Y en definitiva, eso era algo que él no iba a permitir.

Sin que nadie lo notara, se coló por el área de maternidad. Había varias cunetas, sin embargo él se centró en dos que estaban especialmente juntas, con un par de bebés de piel blanca y una pelusa de cabello negro. Una parte de él se alegraba de poder estar más cerca de sus hijos, más se sentía increíblemente culpable "De verdad lo lamento" pensó en la madre de los niños; había tenido una vida pésima y aun así la luz en su oscuridad era la espera de esos dos pequeños, le mataría en el alma lo que iba a hacer más no quedaba alternativa.

Estaba agarrar a los dos bebés y desaparecer cuando tres voces al unísono le interrumpieron "_No podemos permitirlo_" se oyó fuerte y claro.

— ¡No pueden quedarse aquí! —susurro desesperado, no podía ver la figura de las moiras, pero tampoco necesitaban estar presentes para comunicarse. Tenía prisa, cada minuto fuera era un minuto donde Amphitrite o Tritón podrían notar que no estaba en el palacio, o que Zeus se diera cuenta que se hallaba en territorio mortal.

"_El chico tiene un destino que cumplir, de no estar presente todo será destruido_" la advertencia no ayudo a los ánimos del dios. En definitiva, no podía ser tan egoísta como para llevarse a su hijo de todas formas, sin contar que no serviría de nada llevarlo a un lugar a salvo para que en una década o dos acabe muerto junto con el resto del mundo.

— ¿Sobrevivirán si los dejo? —pregunto levemente esperanzado. La vida rara vez le sonreía a los semidioses, y estos no solían sobrevivir mucho; pero si le aseguraban que sus hijos estarían bien con su madre, el gustoso se iría de allí.

"_No es algo que podamos asegurar_" susurraron las voces, el inmortal suprimió un gemido. Detestaba la idea de tener que dejarlos a su suerte; eran sus primeros hijos en décadas, no deseaba que perdieran la vida estúpidamente como lo hicieron en la segunda guerra mundial; tenían que estar a salvo, o por lo menos…

— ¿Qué hay de la niña? —interrogo con un hilo de voz. Odiaba la idea de tener que alejar a sus hijos, ya iba a ser malo no tener a su padre como para no contar con su hermano/a; no obstante sus opciones eran limitadas, si al menos uno de ellos podría estar a salvo, se quedaría un poco tranquilo al menos.

"_No tiene que estar con su hermano, pero tarde o temprano deberán reunirse otra vez_" le advirtieron las moiras; no estaba seguro si querría decir que se volverían a ver o que había una profecía con ellos juntos, más decidió pensar en positivo.

— Bien, me conformo con eso—respondió sintiendo que el aire se hacía más liviano; las presencias se habían marchado. Tomo a la pequeña recién nacida sus brazos, mientras se esforzaba lo suficiente para influenciar en los mortales, aunque no era su área de poder un dios tenía sus recursos "_Lo lamento mucho, Sally_" y desapareció como una brisa del océano.

Se encontraba en un muelle abandonado de Nueva York, pensando. Tenía a su hija al menos, pero ahora debía hallar un lugar seguro. En el campamento mestizo no podrían hacerse cargo de ella por ser tan pequeña, ella era griega así que no podría ir con los romanos y no podía ir con ella hasta el palacio sin estar seguro que Amphitrite no planeara algo. Solo quedaba una opción, una terrible opción que haría que su hija lo odiase, pero era el mejor plan. Llamo a una de las nereidas de su corte.

— Busca el clan perdido en el fin del mundo—le instruyo a la nereida tan pronto apareció en el muelle; tenía el denso cabello negro y ojos azules, pasaba perfectamente como humana—trata que no te vean y de no ser posibles dales una excusa, no les digas quién eres.

La sirena asintió, tomo a la niña en brazos y rápidamente se perdió entre la niebla de la noche.

"_Lo lamento mucho, Andrómeda_" pensó Poseidón, antes de hundirse en el océano.

**17 años más tarde…**

— ¿Cómo sabes que es por aquí? —pregunto medianamente dudosa la voz de una chica. Eran tres adolescentes-o al menos eso se asumía, dado que ocultaban sus identidades-traían ponchos con capuchas que escondía sus caras, pantalones que parecían contra el frío y zapatos de gamuza, era como ver a una tribu indígena pérdida de Alaska.

— En mi sueño decía que debía buscar un campamento escondido en una zona silvestre de Nueva York, ¿Qué tanto bosque puede haber en Nueva York? —argumento una segunda voz, también de una chica; sonaba más entusiasmada que la primera, aunque esa no parecía miedosa.

— ¿Y qué vamos a saber nosotros? ¡Hace una semana no habíamos puesto un pie en estados unidos! —exclamo la tercera figura, esta vez era un chico. La segunda resoplo.

— El mensaje fue claro, "el 18 de Agosto, encontraras el campamento en una zona silvestre de Nueva York, y sabrás quién eres" ¡Y hoy es dieciocho, no podemos estar tan lejos! Oigan, para una vez que un dios manda algo-y mi padre, si a ver vamos-no le voy a hacer oídos sordos—decía la chica decidida, aunque no se veía su expresión parecía bastante emocionada.

— Para empezar, ni siquiera deberíamos escucharlo en todo caso; no crecimos con el lema "Los dioses solo traen cosas malas" para que esto pueda salir bien—argumento el chico.

— Además, tu sabes quién eres; eres Selene Fate, hasta sabes que eres una hija de Poseidón, ¿qué más información necesitas? —pregunto la primera voz poniendo una mano sobre la chica llamada Selene. Esta suspiro.

— Ya, y tú eres Cassandra Fate y él Wolfgang Acis Fate; pero ese no es el punto—terció Selene, bastante terca en el asunto. De repente se notó su voz algo melancólica—por favor, todos hemos pasado toda nuestra vida queriendo saber de dónde venimos; incluso si es de un dios, no podemos dejar pasar esto.

Cassandra y Wolfgang parecieron mirarse entre ellos-aunque bien no podrían verse las caras-y por lo visto ambos tomaron la misma decisión, irían con su amiga.

— ¡Bien! —con esa idea en mente, siguieron su búsqueda. Aun si era muy de mañana-había amanecido hace poco menos de una hora-seguían con las ataviadas ropas, no poseían algo que fuera más ligero y preferían mantener su identidad oculta, si alguno de su grupo los hallaba…

— No puede ser…—susurro sin voz Selene, con sus amigos flanqueando a su lado. Acababan de llegar a la entrada de un campamento; como puertas de entrada, se encontraba un pino con un dragón enroscado en las ramas y resguardando una manta dorada, y a pocos metros, una estatua magnifica de doce metros.

— Es Atenea—intervino Acis—estoy casi seguro de que es ella.

— ¿Y tú que vas a saber? —Decía con una leve voz de burla Cassandra— para lo que sabemos de dioses, podría ser Hera o tu madre.

— Eso no importa—corto Selene, que parecía estar a punto de estallar entre el júbilo y la incredulidad— solo tenemos que entrar, si podemos averiguamos de quién es—tomo la mano de ambos muchachos y los hizo entrar.

Fueron con sigilo tratando de que nadie los viera, aunque el lugar parecía casi desierto, se encontraron con algunas siluetas de adolescentes despistados, tan somnolientos que no notarían nada a más de un metro de distancia de ellos; igualmente se ocultaban cada vez que veían a alguien. Estaban llegando cerca de una armería cuando lo vieron.

— Mierda—susurro Cassandra, sorprendentemente atolondrada. Selene, que parecía la más despierta de ellos, agarro a los dos otra vez y se escondieron detrás del edifico—esto está mal; una cosa es estar en la tierra de los dioses pero esto-

— Este campamento adora a los dioses—dijo Wolfang nervioso. Estaban observando a lo lejos las cabañas; tenían distintas decoraciones y símbolos, pero estaba claro: todas eran de distintos dioses, casi como si fueran templos para honrarlos— si saben quiénes somos…de dónde venimos…

— No pasara nada—trato de convencerlos la que parecía ser la líder de la operación, pero tampoco era muy optimista— el clan nunca ha ido contra los dioses, ellos no-

— El grupo Fate no es fanático de los dioses—le recordó Wolfgang— sino ha ido en una guerra contra ellos es porque no son idiotas, pero están establecidos en la tierra más allá de los dioses por una razón, si ellos siguen a los dioses y estos nos quieren muertos, no nos escucharan.

Cuchicheaban en voz baja preocupados, a tal punto que no notaron que había otras tres figuras no muy lejos de ellos.

Sin necesidad de ir de incognito; Annabeth, Jason y Percy caminaban juntos saliendo de las cabañas. Jason quería hablar con Annabeth sobre la arquitectura para un templo y había interceptado a la pareja junta, por lo cual estaban los tres charlando, o dos y el otro bostezando.

— ¡Por favor chicos! Sé que están entusiasmados, pero es mi cumpleaños, ¿podríamos saltarnos todo lo malo y lo aburrido para luego? —se quejó Percy, que a pesar de su comentario, estaba nervioso. Habían recibido un mensaje de su amiga Rachel, era algo imposible, pero se sentía ansioso por alguna razón.

Ambos se estaban riendo, hasta que la rubia los acalló. Su novio iba a preguntarle que sucedía hasta que los vieron: tres figuras encapuchadas detrás de la armería. No tenían idea de quienes podrían ser, y si no eran semidioses como pudieron haber entrado, sin embargo no importaba; ningún campista se vestiría así, y cualquiera que tuviera algo que ocultar era sospechoso.

Los tres se dieron una mirada tácita, luego de la lucha contra Gea, con una miraba captaban la idea general y estaba claro: iban a atrapar a los intrusos. Se acercaron lentamente, hasta que la figura que estaba más al borde salió detrás de la armería y parecía hacer ademan de irse; Annabeth y Jason agarraron a los otros dos antes de que la siguieran, haciendo que la que estaba libre se volteaba.

— ¡Dejen a mis amigos! —ordeno Selene, mientras como si surgiera de la nada, una espada de oro imperial surgió de su ropa. Percy rápidamente saco a riptide y choco espadas con la adversaria.

El movimiento fue tan brusco que logró hacer que la capucha de la chica se cayera; su piel era blanca, como si no supiera que es un bronceado, su cabello denso y negro caía hasta la mitad de su espalda, y sus ojos relucían de un verde agua que miraron impactados a Percy.

Percy le devolvió la mirada, sorprendido. Nunca había visto esa chica, pero lucía prácticamente igual a él.


	2. Una extraña que podría ser mi hermana

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan y la editorial correspondiente.

* * *

><p>Una extraña que podría ser mi hermana<p>

Percy no inició bien su mañana, incluso antes de encontrarse con esa chica igual a él.

En primera, creyó que su padre le envió un mensaje.

No estaba seguro; había soñado algo pero esto estaba tan difuso que apenas podía recordar de qué iba. Vio a una mujer de pelo negro y ojos azules cargando un bulto envuelto en una manta rosa; esta se había ido de repente, pero parecía que iba a un destino lejano, su padre se había hundido en el agua. Lo próximo que recordaba era su voz, era casi tan difícil de oír como de recordar "_Se encontraran otra vez_" pensó que dijo, más no estaba seguro.

Se despertó poco después del amanecer, sudando y nervioso. No entendía porque ese sueño lo alteraba tanto, ni siquiera tenía sentido; su padre no era mucho de mandar mensajes y menos en sueños. Cuando salió de la cabaña esa mañana, casi espero que viniera Apolo a mandarle el mensaje el mismo; y se sintió estúpido al pensar que en serio enviarían recados por Apolo o que en serio se molestaría con ello.

Trato de sacudirse esas ideas de la cabeza; Gea había sido derrotada, Cronos permanecía en el tártaro, parecía que por una vez la vida le sonreía y pensaba "eh, te hemos molestado mucho, mejor vamos por alguien más" luego de ese año tan movido-guerra contra cronos, secuestrado y sin memorias, guerra contra la mamá muy molesta de cronos-una vida aburrida le sonaba de mil maravillas, la idea de que su mayor preocupación fuera reprobar un examen le sonaba al elíseo.

En definitiva, no quería enterarse de otra cosa loca viniendo hacia ellos.

Al poco rato se terminó encontrando con Annabeth; parecía que había decidido levantarse temprano para estudiar-había perdido mucho tiempo del año escolar y necesitaba ponerse al día-

— Hola, chica lista—le dijo con una sonrisa, ya más calmado. No importaba si el mundo estaba por acabarse, el estar a su lado le hacía sentir que todo podía acabar bien. Ella le dio una sonrisa, pero siguió caminando con una pila de libros.

— Percy, necesito estudiar—se quejó mientras seguía su camino hacia el comedor. Las mesas siempre estaban allí y seguramente no quería molestar a sus hermanos, por lo cual era mejor estudiar fuera de la cabaña. Percy puso su mejor imitación de una foca bebé.

— Por favor Annabeth, es mi cumpleaños; ¿no podrías seguir estudiando mañana? —le pidió suplicante; era el primer cumpleaños que pasarían en el campamento porque luego de la guerra decidieron extenderlo un poco, quería poder estar con su novia. Ella enarco una ceja, como si dijera "¿En serio quieres hablar de eso?"

— Aparte de tu cumpleaños, ¿sabes qué cosa fue hace un año? —le pregunto. Por un momento el chico tuvo una expresión de confusión monumental, hasta que le vino a la mente una ocasión que le hizo una pregunta parecida sobre un mes. Se congelo por completo, no podía ser en serio que hubiera olvidado…Annabeth suspiro—vale, como te secuestraron, te hicieron entrenar por un romano y estuvieron cerca de matarte un par de centenares de veces, supongo que puedo perdonar el que lo hayas olvidado—el muchacho suspiro aliviado, si casi le mata por olvidar el mes. La expresión de la chica se enserio—pero me debes una cena en un restaurante elegante, espero que puedas superar lo de Paris o cuanto mínimo, un buen regalo—y el chico ya se estaba preguntando que diantres podría hacer para eso.

Finalmente, luego de un pequeño forcejeo y una promesa de un regalo fantástico-que Percy aún no tenía ni idea de donde sacaría-convenció a la chica de que se olvidara de los deberes. Pensaba que quizás un romántico paseo por el lago o bien llevarlos en una burbuja de aire a observar las maravillas del océano ayudaría, hasta que Jason llego.

Era un buen amigo suyo, pero no le agradaba la idea de que interrumpiera su cita para hablar de arquitectura. Ahora que había sido nombrado Pontifex Maximus por los romanos, estaba encargado de hacer estatuas, templos y lo que fuera necesario para que los dioses menores fueran apreciados; la chica como había ayudado a reconstruir el Olimpo-de hecho, aun no acababa aquel trabajo-tenía algo de experiencia y le pedía ayuda.

— ¡Por favor chicos! Sé que están entusiasmados, pero es mi cumpleaños, ¿podríamos saltarnos todo lo malo y lo aburrido para luego? —se quejó, aunque lo decía entre serio y broma. En parte le alegraba que discutieran sobre arquitectura y no sobre estrategias o formas de viajar seguros por el mar mediterráneo, como hace poco más de dos semanas. Se estaban riendo de él-a lo que procedió a un ensayado puchero-cuando Annabeth les hizo una seña para que se callaran.

Observo a unas tres personas; vestían de un modo raro, como esos clanes de Alaska hace cientos de años, pero eso no importaba. No podían ser campistas, estaban invadiendo.

Los nervios le revolvieron el estómago y el sueño le pego en la cabeza como una campana "_Son solo intrusos, no Gea y Cronos jugando al agente 007_" se dijo así, y estaba seguro de ello, pero había una parte de sí que le decía que algo gordo iba a ocurrir…

Cuando la persona que tenía pensado agarrar se adelantó y pareció sacar un arma, fue automático sacar a riptide; estaba mentalmente preparado para un combate, para un semidiós renegado de las filas de cronos, incluso un monstruo que hubiera podido romper la barrera, todos menos a ella.

No tenía idea de quién, no la había visto nunca en su vida, o bien le había visto toda su vida delante del espejo. Era como si le hubieran convertido en una chica y le hubieran puesto un espejo, solo que no traía un poncho y no usaría una espada de oro imperial de aspecto romano. La misteriosa chica le miraba con la misma sorpresa; no podía ser un monstruo, en especial porque ningún monstruo trataría hacerse pasar por él con esa ropa y siendo una chica.

Los otros dos adolescentes que habían atrapado ahogaron un grito al verlo a él; Jason y Annabeth tenían la boca abierta en par en par.

— Quién… ¿Quién eres? —pregunto la chica. Parecía pérdida, como si de la nada la hubieran puesto allí al frente suyo. Estaba tan confundida con él.

— Percy Jackson—contesto sin pensarlo; cualquiera diría que no era buena idea darle tu nombre al enemigo, ¿pero que más daba? Estaban en el campamento, su territorio, con un grito habría como mínimo, una docena de campistas armados rodeándola. Además, con tantas veces que un monstruo de turno había gritado su nombre, hasta los chinos debían haberlo escuchado— ¿Y tú?

— Selene, Selene Fate—contesto aun aturdida, bajando un poco la espada. Probablemente fue desliz de ella; él pensó que debería aprovechar para desarmarla y tirarla al suelo, pero estaba tan consternado que no podía. Además, el ver a la chica tan en shock como él, le hacía sentirse mal la idea de tomar ventaja de eso, no estaba tratando de matarle-o al menos no ahora-.

Percy se volteó hacia sus amigos, ambos parecieron entender el mensaje y le quitaron las capuchas a los otros dos. A estos no los había ni en la vida ni en el espejo. El chico tenía la piel pálida-aún más que Selene, parecía albino-un cabello rubio ceniza que casi era castaño, sus ojos eran de un azul tan claro que casi eran blancos, y tenía unos lentes de marco tallado como si fueran de hueso. La chica no se le parecía en nada al joven; tenía la piel oscura como la teca, el cabello negro en rizos que tocaban sus hombros, y unos ojos de color ámbar; bastante guapa, y un poco familiar. Ambos le veían como si fuera el clon de su amiga; si es que no pensaban eso.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —interrogo Annabeth, que tenía agarrado de forma estable al chico. Percy temía que este podría liberarse, pero al evaluar el físico; notó que el chico no estaba hecho para las peleas, probablemente hubiera tenido que tener que si la chica que tenía Jason estuviera siendo sujetada por Annabeth. Los chicos parecían un poco reacios a cooperar; pero Selene le dio una mirada como si dijera "No tenemos de otra" y accedieron.

— Soy Cassandra Fate.

— Yo soy Wolfgang Acis Fate.

— ¿Wolfgang, como Mozart? —pregunto Percy medio atolondrado; el chico pareció apenarse al instante, como si le hicieran el comentario a menudo.

— Es imposible que ustedes sean hermanos—razono Jason, examinándolos a los tres-y más que nada, a Selene-. Tenía razón; a excepción quizás del cabello negro de Cassandra y Selene, ninguno de los tres se le parecía en nada al otro; además de que una de ellas parecía más la hermana de Percy que otra cosa.

— Es largo de explicar—dijo Cassandra, que parecía un poco más calmada y menos sorprendida— miren, no queremos problemas; si nos dejan ir a un lugar tranquilo donde podamos hablar se los explicaremos, para que nos crean podemos darles nuestras armas.

Los dos acompañantes de la chica le dieron una mirada de "¿Perdiste la cabeza?" hace solo dos minutos no quería ni dar sus nombres y ahora decía que dejaran sus armas. Parecía que la chica tenía cierta idea estratega, aunque Selene tenía un aire de ir más a la acción y el chico de aportar los datos necesarios; eran un grupo que se complementaba.

Después de una discusión tácita-que ni Annabeth, Percy o Jason supo de que iba-Selene les dio su espada y Cassandra y Wolfgang sus armas: dos dagas que parecían el colmillo de una bestia, y una enorme porque tenían el tamaño de su mano. Finalmente, los tres se fueron a la casa grande.

Cuando estuvieron frente a Quirón y los chicos le dijeron sus nombres, se le cayó la taza.

— Pero ustedes, normalmente no, no tendrían que—titubeaba al hablar, como si de todas las cosas que hubieran pasado, en serio no hubiera calculado esta. Eso era raro, ya que se tomó con relativa tranquilidad la llegada de Jason; y eso que este era un romano.

— Lo sabemos, señor—dijo Acis, tenía un aire nervioso y culpable, como si fuera un niño al que le atraparon con galletas antes de la cena.

— ¿De dónde son ustedes? —inquirió Jason, entre curioso y alarmado. Él también había venido de un lugar inesperado, solo que en ese entonces no tenía memoria y estos perfectamente parecían saber de dónde venían.

— ¿Y por qué te pareces a mí? —pregunto Percy, específicamente a Selene. Estaban sentados en la estancia de la casa grande, con los tres en un sofá que estaba lo más alejado posible de la salida y con el grupo opuesto rodeándoles, como si les dijeran que ni de broma escapaban. Si la chica podía estar más pálida, lo estaba.

— Y-Yo no tengo idea—tartamudeo, insegura— nosotros somos del norte de Canadá, en algún punto entre esto y el polo norte; somos de un clan llamado "El destino en tus manos" o simplemente Fate. Es un clan de semidioses o hijos de semidioses, yo soy una hija de Poseidón.

— También yo—murmuro Percy, igual de ansioso. Era casi estúpido dudar de que tuvieran el mismo padre; pero quizás era una coincidencia que se parecieran, estaba comprobado que podía haber gente parecida a ti y no ser tus parientes ni por asomo, pero una semidiosa con el mismo padre…eso era raro.

— Si son semidioses, ¿quiénes son sus padres? —pregunto Annabeth, tratando de no perder el norte de las cosas. Ella también estaba sorprendida, pero prefería tratar con el asunto de donde habían salido ellos, al menos allí podían obtener respuestas; de la familiaridad de esa chica con Percy…no tanto. Al decir, lucían como si les hubieran dado una bofetada.

— Nosotros…no tenemos idea—dijeron al unísono. Wolfgang parecía dolido, como si se hubiera estado preguntando lo mismo durante años, y quizás así había sido. Cassandra también parecía dolida, pero a la vez nerviosa; como si deseara no hablar más del asunto por temor a que la atrapasen. Annabeth pensó que quizás era mejor no seguir hablando de eso.

— ¿Un clan en Canadá? ¿Es una especie de campamento? —Jason pensó que sería lógico. Había semidioses de otros países, quizás hubiera suficientes en ese país como para que hubiera un campamento. Wolfgang negó con la cabeza.

— No realmente—el chico parecía aliviado de cambiar de tema— Se diría que es más de un clan; hace algunas décadas, unos semidioses empezaron a viajar en grupo, eran chicos de las calles que eran hijos de dioses y trataron de sobrevivir unos con otros—explico—ellos le tenían rencor a sus padres por no ayudarles.

— ¿Querían declararles la guerra? —Annabeth parecía algo pálida; esa idea solo le recordaba más a Luke, que si había iniciado una guerra contra ellos. El adolescente negó con la cabeza.

— No realmente, no creyeron que en serio podían ganar, pero no les veneraban—siguió con el relato—se dieron cuenta de que su mayor influencia era en estados unidos, pero que a fuera era tierra más allá de los dioses. Se fueron lo más lejos posible, a un lugar tan inhóspito como para no toparse tanto con los monstruos; crearon una especie de poblado allí que se encuentra hace casi treinta años. Algunos son hijos de los semidioses que se instalaron, otros…son bebés que llegaron allá por alguna razón, ya sea que sus padres vinieron con ellos o que alguna persona del clan se enteró que eran semidioses y decidieron llevarlo. Nosotros somos el segundo caso.

— ¿Ninguno ha conocido a sus padres? —pregunto asombrado Percy; y los tres bajaron la cabeza. El neoyorkino no podía creérselo; quizás hubiera pasado la infancia sin su papá pero al menos había tenido a su madre, ellos no habían tenido esa opción— ¿tuvieron padres adoptivos o algo así?

— No en realidad—Cassandra movió la cabeza a los lados como si fuera una verdad a medias, moviendo sus rizos— el grupo no es muy grande, somos menos de cien personas. Normalmente van rotando responsabilidades, así que normalmente no pasábamos más de una semana con la misma persona. Nosotros…no somos hermanos, pero crecimos juntos—miro a los chicos a su lado e inmediatamente agarro sus manos, ninguno trato de soltarla, parecía algo casi natural entre ellos.

— ¿Y los nombres?

— Es…una especie de broma del grupo, supongo—Selene se encogió de hombros— tenemos nombres de "las víctimas de los dioses y sus hijos" Wolf tiene a Acis por un hijo de Poseidón, Polifemo—Percy y Annabeth se removieron ante el nombre, Selene decidió no preguntar— Cassandra por una chica rechazada por Apolo que fue tachada de Loca. En mi caso; como Selene fue reemplazada por Artemisa y llevado al olvido la consideraron una víctima, aunque técnicamente fuera una diosa—Percy no entendía muy bien eso, pero por lo visto la chica tampoco lo hacía— en el caso de Wolf…su padre le puso ese nombre, solo vivió unos días en el grupo—no parecía saber mucho del tema, y por la cara del chico, no tenía ganas de seguirlo tocando para deprimirle— todos le decimos Wolf de cualquier forma.

— ¿Quirón, tu sabías de esto? —Annabeth no podía creer que el viejo centauro supiera de un grupo que odiaba a los dioses y nunca hubiera abierto la boca. El adulto simplemente suspiro.

— Hace algunos años; un campista fue en una misión y se topó con algunos del clan Fate que habían hecho una especie de expedición. No trataron de matarle, pero no fueron muy amables tampoco—negó levemente con la cabeza—no teníamos ni idea de donde estaban; pero poco podíamos hacer, una misión en su búsqueda solo lograría muertos y siempre que no intentaran nada, no parecía un gran problema. Unos campistas se fueron tratando de buscarlos, quizás para unírseles; después de eso preferimos no hablar más del asunto para que nadie lo intentara—levanto la mirada, viendo directamente a Selene; se acercó un poco más a ella en su silla de ruedas— pero la pregunta es, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Yo recibí un mensaje de papá—parecía dudosa, mucho menos segura que hace un rato donde acarreo a sus amigos para que la siguieran. Percy le miró sorprendido, como si no pudiera creérselo—en un sueño; é-él dijo que el dieciocho de Agosto sabría quién soy.

Selene miró directamente a Percy, eso solo podía significar una cosa.


End file.
